


you got two black eyes from loving too hard

by Acoustic_Century



Series: Heroes always get remembered but you know legends never die [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Swap, Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne is Nightwing, Gen, Reverse Age Batfamily, Tim Drake is Robin, but like he isn't in the fic, look its like mostly tim and jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoustic_Century/pseuds/Acoustic_Century
Summary: reverse age batfamily AUtim was 14 when he met the boy stealing the tires off the batmobile
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Heroes always get remembered but you know legends never die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	you got two black eyes from loving too hard

**Author's Note:**

> When most people do reverse Batfam they write about dick joining the fam, so I’ve decided to write about Jason.  
> hope you like it :)  
> title is from LA Devotee by Panic! at the disco

**2013**

The best part of being robin was that Tim could have a terrible day as Timothy Drake-Wayne and let out all his frustration hacking or fight criminals. It was a perfect system.

Ever since Damian went off and became Nightwing, Batman had no Robin, so Tim confronted Bruce and became the next Robin. Damian wasnt so happy about it and made Tim’s life suck as often as possible, but as long as Tim could still go out at night it was worth it.

It had been a rather quiet night in Gotham, this particular night no villains were threatening the lives of innocents, no life-threatening escapes or attacks from armies of assassins, just your run if the mill, petty thieves and muggers. So quiet Tim was almost thankful when he heard the alarm for the Batmoblie go off.

Another thing Tim loved about being Robin, as good as it was to solve crimes and help the world’s greatest detective nothing could beat the thrill of flying through Gotham city, the wind rushing through his hair, the sudden drop of your stomach as you fall for a split second before firing the grappling hook and suddenly you were flying again, but most of all and the view. In Gotham everything is loud, bright and faster than a speedster. But when you’re swinging through and above the city, the meaningless problems of everyday life no longer matter, like when you accidently drop a coffee or get in some car trouble the only problem you have is making sure you don’t splat into the ground... So maybe it was a little stressful but with the feeling of flying, it’s like you’re indestructible.

If only you could say the same about the Batmobile.

When Batman and Robin finally arrived in crime ally the Batmobile hadn’t a scratch on it, in fact it looked as if it were in perfect condition, well perfect condition minus a few wheels (so like nothing important).

Over the many years Batman had been fighting crime in this city he’d made many enemies, but Tim couldn’t think of one that had actually messed with the Batmobile to get to him… well until now.

The strangest part of this whole encounter was not just the fact that the Batmoblie was missing three tires… no, it was that hiding behind the car was a young boy about eight years old clutching a tire iron clothes smudges from dirt and grease stains, and his t-shirt looked about three sizes too big for him

He grunted as he pulled down on the tire iron to get the bolt holding the wheel to the car. The bolt fell loose, and he pulled at the wheel.

It wasn’t too long before the boy noticed that he was no longer alone.

His head tilted up to look at the bat barely noticing Tim standing right beside him.

His eyes widened with realization, as his skin paled. He stopped attempting to dislodge the wheel from the car and hands shaking he gripped the tire iron tight.

Batman took a few steps towards him.

The boys breathing was heavy and loud, he sounded as if on the verge of a panic attack.

Batman took one more step towards him.

The loud breathing suddenly stopped, his eyebrows lowered and gave a lopsided smile before slamming the tire iron down on Batman’s knee.

There was a sound of clattering metal and loud footsteps as the boy took off down the alley.

Tim ran off after the boy, when Tim caught up to him, he was climbing up a fire escape and sneaking into an apartment, Tim followed.

The first thing Tim noticed about the apartment was that it was dark, like almost pitch black, like if not for the sliver of moonlight illuminating a small section of floor near the window, then Tim would be as blind as a bat.

From what he could see, with the limited light, there wasn’t much furniture either and any that was there was, happened to be covered in a thick layer of dust, as if it hadn’t been used since the black plague was still a threat. The only thing in the room with no dust what so ever was the small bookshelf, next to the window, with a collection of particularly old worn books, like Jane Austin, Charles Dickens, Arthur Conan Doyle and Shakespeare.

The floorboards creaked as Tim crept over them.

There was a dim light leaking out under one of the doorways.

The door creaked as Tim twisted the handle and pushed on the surprisingly stable door.

In the middle of the room was the boy holding a flashlight, with three wheels next to him (how he got the wheels up the fire escape and through the window… Tim will never know(if he doesn’t already)) he was leaning against the leg to a desk filled with even more books, many in worse condition to the ones on the books shelf, some with water and mud damage, some completely ripped in half, and others with weird looking mold stains decorating the covers. 

Tim could hear Batman silently entering from behind him. Without waiting for Batman to arrive Tim pushed the door, it swung open with a loud creak.

The boys head turned towards Tim.

He subtly gripped something behind him leaving the book upside beside him.

“It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Tim took a cautious step towards him.

The boy slowly stood up.

He brought the object he was holding Infront of him. in his hands was a old tire iron, the one he’d been prying the Batmobile tires off with. He held it out in a defensive position. He looked ready to fight, his eyes were flicking around scanning the room, he was ready to run.

“Look, you don’t have to run,”

The tire iron clattered to the ground with a startling thump.

**Author's Note:**

> While editing i noticed that it's implied that Jason drops the tire iron when running away from batman but he still has it in his apartment so like... He has two tire irons for some reason... Idk I just wrote the story...


End file.
